Avatar Legend of the SWT Book1: Survival
by Plebeian Scholar
Summary: What if Aang died in that iceberg just as Katara was been born. 12 years on, the South Water Tribe fleet has been fighting the Fire Nation for a year while those still in the South Pole eek out an existence. As Hakoda seeks confirmation of the Northern Tribe's survival, his daughter; the last Southern waterbender & the current Avatar waits & hopes for the world to change. DEAD FIC
1. Prologue

Prologue

What if Aang had died in that iceberg 14 years before the events of the series and the Avatar Spirit had reincarnated into Katara? It's been 12 years since Aang's death, and the girl on whom the fate of the world of the world will soon rest on & her brother are attempting to get enough food for their village. Meanwhile her father & the warriors of the Southern Water Tribe are fighting in a losing war against the Fire Nation.

This is the story of Avatar Katara & the people of the Southern Water Tribe from which she is from

_Authors Note: When characters names same as those in Legend of Korra (LOK), that does not mean they are same character, it means that is an OC that has the same name because I assume the SWT must resuse names just like how our culture reuses names. Only Katara & Sokka appear in both canonical LOK & my non-canonical story_

_Also, T rating is really only apt for Chapter 4 onwards as the first two chapters would be a K & Chapter 3 would be a K+. _


	2. Chapter 1: Remembrance

CHAPTER 1: REMEMBRANCE

**Authors Note: Katara doesn't know she's the Avatar yet, but Sokka does as he remembers when Katara went into the Avatar State after their mum was killed. Katara remembers seeing the death of her mother but doesn't remember triggering the Avatar State. **

**Also Hakoda doesn't appear in this one but I promise he will in the next one.**

KATARA POV

It's been a year since Dad & most of the other able-bodied men & women left to fight in the war.

Me & my brother Sokka are now amongst the few villagers who can do any hunting or fishing, not that Sokka likes having me on the hunts, that sexist jerk. I mean what is with him, whenever we are in the village, he will try playing soldier while leaving me & the others to do all the cooking, cleaning & laundry.

I miss my friend Senna, I miss the uncle for whom my brother was named after, I miss walking through our old village, I miss our old home, but most of all I miss having Mum & Dad around.

"Katara, are you in here" I heard Gran Gran call out. I stood up & called back "Yes, I was just thinking about things". Gran Gran then entered our tent & said "The vigil to mourn the anniversary of the attack on our old village is starting in an hour, but I'm guessing you were thinking of that". "Not really" I replied because in truth while my thoughts did go back to the old village & to mum I hadn't quite let my mind wander to the day when mum was taken away from me. I usually try to maintain a positive outlook, but on this day, it's very difficult.

KANNA (GRAN GRAN)'s POV

She's trying to hide it, but I can see that she was thinking about her parents, my son & daughter-in-law again. She's been through things no child should ever have to deal with. Seeing Kya burnt alive, having to watch Hakoda & Bato leave to fight the Fire Nation in Earth Kingdom territory, watching Kya's brother die from stepping on a poisoned sea cone. Avatar or not, no child should have to deal with so much so early. At least we haven't told her about her been the Avatar yet, if she knew, that would put way to much pressure on her, though she already feels some of that as the last waterbender.

I've tried to protect Katara & Sokka as much as I could, but I could never protect either of them from the reality of this world.

I walk with Katara to the little hill where we are holding this year's remembrance ceremony. The whole village is here, well what's left of it, both the attack 4 years ago & the deployment of all our warriors depleted our numbers. There's not many of us left & those who are left in the village are mostly the elderly, the disabled, the young children & those women who were either pregnant or taking care of children that were under the age of 4.

There is no one else in this village within 5 years of Katara & Sokka, not since we banished Senna 2 years ago after she burnt one of us in a display of the firebending she inherited from the man who raped her mum in the attack that occurred when Kya was 6 months pregnant with Katara.

KATARA's POV

The remembrance ceremony is simple this year. The one-armed man with the hunting dogs, who I learn is named Kuruk (he was the only person in the village I didn't know the name of) lists the names of those who fell that day. Then we put on several sleds the favourite food of each of the deceased & send the sled down into the ice. All the dishes stay on the sleds until the point when they enter the ocean water, just as planned. I look at

FLASHBACK (KATARA)

I remember that I & Sokka were having a snowball fight then we saw the snow falling was blackened by soot & the warriors of our tribe rushing to the snow wall. I shouted to Sokka "I'm going to find Mom!", then I ran as fast I could towards mum's igloo & then I got there but as soon as I entered two men with light skin, red eyes & a Fire Nation uniform, entered. One grabbed me then the other spoke to mum "My source tells me you are the wife of the new Chief of the Southern water Tribe, so if anyone knows who the last waterbender of the south is, you would". My mum then said "Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want". The man holding me asked the other "What should we do Commander Yon Rha". Yon Rha then responded "How about this, you tell me whom the waterbender is & in exchange I won't kill your daughter". "There are no waterbenders here. The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago". Yon Rha then responded "You're lying. My source says there's one waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe. We're not leaving until we find the waterbender!" I was scared & I'm guessing mum must have seen the panic in my face, but she would've never let anything happen to me. She responded "If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone? " Yon Rha nodded & mum continued "It's me. Take me as your prisoner". Then I heard those words "I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today" & then he launched a wave of fire right at mum & then everything went white & I can't remember what happened after that.

KATARA POV (present)

On that day my mother died, but who knows how many more of us may have died if the Avatar didn't show up. I wish I could have seen his arrival, but I must have gotten knocked out just before he arrived, because I never saw the Avatar beat back the enemy & destroy the 3 ships. At least he saved us before Dad, Gran Gran or Sokka could join mum in the afterlife.

After the ceremony ended I asked Sokka if he thought the Avatar would ever come back to help us again.

SOKKA's POV

All that food gone, I will need to do some serious hunting & fishing to stand a chance of getting back the lost food, & I'll need to, even if I restricted myself to eating the same as everyone else, our current supplies aren't enough to survive the winter on. Why are we even doing this, it's not as if they will know that we didn't feed them after all they are dead, & despite what most of this tribe wants to believe, there's nothing waiting for them after this world, we die, that's it.

As everyone else starts heading back to the village Katara, Kuruk & Gran Gran just stand there as do I & then Katara asks me "Do you think he'll be back". I instantly know whom shes talking about.

Katara doesn't remember what happened immediately after mum's death. She doesn't remember how she glowed, how she froze all liquid in mum's killer. She doesn't remember how several Firebending soldiers tried to attack, only for her to redirect their attacks & incinerate them, or making all the other Fire Nation soldiers fall underneath the ice while not sending a dingle one of us with them.

She doesn't remember knocking over two ships with Airbending or using all of those ice projectiles to sink the other one. She doesn't realise that she isn't just a waterbender. Sometimes I forget too, but on days like this, it is impossible. Katara is waiting for a hero to arrive, but she doesn't realise she is destined to be that hero. My sister is the Avatar, she just doesn't know it yet.

I respond to Katara's question with a simple "The Avatar will be back, & I'll be ready for that day". It's kind of a lie, & kind of not, for in a way the Avatar is not with us, it's just my sister, but when the time comes for her to use all that weird magic as the Avatar, I'll be there to assist in any way I can.

End of Chapter 1 Book 1


	3. Apology for delay

This is not a new chapter it's an apology & a promise

Sorry for the delay but I've had a lot of work to do over the mid-semester break. I have several assignments due this month & been working on them.

As a result I haven't been able to finish writing Chapter 2 yet.

However I promise it will be released soon

Subsequent chapters may not be released until after SWOTVAC & the final exams because I'll be busy.


	4. This Fanfic is ABANDONED

This story is a dead fic now, so don't expect anything to happen. If I ever return to this fic, then this message will be deleted. But for now, consider this work to be abandoned. I am sorry to all readers who wanted to see this story proceed to completion.


End file.
